Words
by only-a-classic-tune
Summary: Previously known as Irresistible. Chapter Two: Unbreakable - Eli broke a lot about Clare, except each other. That connection was unbreakable, along with Gril Scouts selling cookies. Now if only Clare's wallet was unbreakable.
1. Irresistible

**Okay so I stopped watching Degrassi after season 7 because I got a little like gossip girl and it just didn't feel like Degrassi anymore. Until I saw the Takes Manhattan movie and it caught my interest again. Season 10 actually looks decent. When I saw "Better off alone" I completely went head over heels fro Eli and Clare. I think I may even like them more than Jay and Manny. So back to the point, this is what came out of me and Degrassi "getting back together." I spent all night catching up on season 9 and stuff.**

She let out a deep sigh and tried to keep her eyes up on the board; but she couldn't help it. Clare had never been more distracted in her life. Sure she would sometimes let her eyes rest on K.C. but Eli was different. Something about him was… was – irresistible. From his dirty black shoes to his free for all hair. She wasn't supposed to like him. It wasn't illegal, but he wasn't her type. He drove a vintage hearse and listened to music that made her ears bleed. His attire was sloppy and dark. Not to mention he spent most of English coloring his finger nails with black sharpie. He didn't care what _anyone _thought of him. In fact he rather be beaten to the core than be even remotely similar to everyone else. His individuality was well – irresistible. She shifted sides sliding her shoulder to the right hoping to regain focus but things only got worse. Eli leaned on the left side of his desk creating a full view of him to Clare. His eyes kept on the board letting his arms hang by his sides. He didn't even notice Clare's direct attention to him. She began to wonder around his green eyes. She smiled, one of the first things he ever said to her was _"you have pretty eyes." _Of course that was after he ran over her glasses and announced they were dead. He wasn't the boy Clare imagined herself being with. She always pictured a boy with neat groomed hair who was on honor roll whose parents had high expectations of him. Eli was who she feared ending up with. Okay so technically they weren't "together" but she had strong feelings for him and maybe he might have the same. What people didn't know was that Eli was actually very personal. Only those who had ever read his writing would know that. His writing. Clare _loved_ his words. They were always perfect and filled with so much compassion; they were so – irresistible. Their connection wasn't physical at all, it was more spiritual. Up close and personal. He was ire-

Just then Eli turned his head a few times back at Clare until finally he completely faced Clare. He raised an eyebrow and let out a smirk. Clare's expression vanished and she became tense. Then Mrs. Dawes killed everything.

"Ms. Edwards."

"Whaaa?"

Clare looked up at Mrs. Dawes and sat back throwing her amrs across her desk dropping everything to the floor. The rest of the class chuckled. Clare became red with embarssment.

"Judging by your face you would love an English assignment with your partner." Mrs. Doz exclaimed.

"That's really not ness-"

"Than it's decided! Everyone write about differences. This paper is due tomorrow you and your partner will both be presenting it."

Clare rolled her eyes and bent down to pick up her stuff. She grabbed a pencil and pen moving her hand towards the chemistry book. Just as she lifted it Eli bent down and grabbed it from her still keeping his head to her level.

"Do I have something on my face?" He whispered.

"Annoyance." Clare snapped.

"Harsh." He backed still grinning.

Clare tugged her chemistry book, Eli slowly let it go.

"So I guess we have homework." He said still head leveled.

"I'll call you when I get home so we can meet somewhere."

"Or I can take you home."

Clare met Eli's green eyes and smiled. "Yeah."

"Four thirty then." He asked.

"I'll wait by your car."

"What if you can't find it?"

"It's not hard to miss."

Eli sighed. "I know. It's just so irresistible." He finished getting back up looking at the board. Clare smiled and sat back up placing he books in position. She whispered under her breath _"You have no idea."_


	2. Unbreakable

**Okay because I have some people who really wanted to me write a second chapter I did. I've decided to keep updating this but here's the deal: You request a word (preferably an adjective) and I write something about that word. (obviously revolving around Clare and Eli.) So review with your word and send me a PM with your word. I'll try and update as soon as possible but I cannot guarantee anything immediate, I apologize for that now. I have a life you know! Review and Request : ) Until next time. Oh and sorry If this sucks I wrote quickly and was on a time limit. It's also short sorry!**

Clare sat on the front steps of her porch watching the cars go by. One by one. She wondered about the people in the cars. Clare peered into a slow car, inside an elderly woman had a confused look on her face staring at a folded out map. Saint Clare would have stopped the woman and gave her directions but she was no longer Saint. She hadn't felt like Saint Clare in a long time. Failing grades, arguments with mother and father, resentment towards some people, church visits became rare, even a detention given every now and then. The name was broken. A boy who at times seemed like the devil broke this. Clare didn't mind though. Eli made her stronger, daring and that can't possibly be a bad thing.

A van occupied with a family passed. A smiling father glanced at his wife who was laughing. When his attention was directed back at the street he said something causing the two daughters in the back to groan. It was a scene that was once very familiar to Clare. Clare missed those days but she didn't wish to go back to them. Back when Clare was younger her parents would coo each other and be the most stereotypical couple Clare would want to puke. Now just the slightest touch of her parents made them sicken. Randal was worn out of coming home to Helen preaching of God. Helen was sick of waking up to the same uninterested boring face. They were sick of each other and it used to make Clare cry. Make Clare stay up all night listening to raging voices. Make Clare want to scream and runaway. She would wish for a miracle that her mother and father would realize how madly they really are in love with each other and re new their vows. Sadly no words could save this crashing marriage. Clare was broken from her fairy tale when Eli told her "Be real. Move on and stop holding back! Get on with life already because it's not going to wait for you." Clare _hated_ him for saying it. After about a week Clare accepted it. Just because her parents world was crashing didn't mean hers had to. Eli was right, Clare had to move on. From that moment she didn't let anything hold her back. Breaking the image of fairy tale and started her life.

This time it wasn't a car that caught Clare's attention, it was a small girl scout around ten or eleven who was walking with her friends going door to door selling cookies. A grin spread across Clare's face. Innocence, it was something Clare never broke and Eli never dared to touch. Her innocence was one of the many things that attracted him to her in the first place, why would he break it? The girls came closer and closer to Clare. As they were passing her Clare noticed a small band wrapped around the girl's finger. Clare traced where she _used_ to wear her purity ring. It now rested in a box that sat under her bed along with other memories of her high school years. Clare stopped wearing it a year ago. Colleges and universities were sending Eli brochures and acceptance letters from all over, even a few scholarships. Clare began to worry and one night they were alone having a talk about their future. One thing lead to another and the next day Clare stopped wearing her ring. In technical terms Eli did break her of the promise she made but Clare never thought of it that way. Clare always viewed it as them proving they were unbreakable. Like anything could come their way and get thought it together. Eli ended up staying close majoring in creative writing. Clare planned to study engineering after high school at the same university. "Hey." Clare called out to the Girl Scout. She turned with an optimistic look on her face. "Yes?" She replied stepping closer to Clare. "Ummm." Clare paused. The Girl Scout gave a questionable look. Clare came down to her head level to meet the small girl's eyes. "This." Clare held up the girl's hand. "Is a promise." The girl nodded. "I know." Clare shook her head. "No, it's a promise that you and who ever you meet in the future will be unbreakable." The girl arched an eyebrow now confused and wondering why this crazy lady wasn't asking about buying her cookies. "Look that's sweet but can you at least buy something?" She took her hand back and shifted her wait on one side. This girl had seemed to become a whole other person. Clare stood up and dug around for cash in her pocket. "Edwards!" A voice from behind her yelled. There he was, Eli Goldsworthy the boy who broke everything she was and made her unbreakable. "Cookies?" The girl's expression change once more. Sweet, cute and waving a green and brown box in Eli's face. "Sure." Eli gave Clare a look that yelled I'm broke. She rolled her eyes and handed a five to the girl. "Thanks!" She said as she hurried off with her friends on to the next house. Clare grabbed the box from Eli and immediately began eating without even the slightest thought of sharing. "And me?" Eli followed Clare as she passed him not paying any attention. "If only you could make my wallet unbreakable." Clare giggled as he caught up to her wondering what in the world she was talking about.

**Review, Subscribe, Favorite, I don't care what you do but if you didn't like it than leave with your opinions please! I don't need flames. If you liked it then go ahead, press that button down there and give me a word.**


End file.
